


A Kid Hero

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Buffy’s thoughts as she watches Jade in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kid Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Buffy/JCA crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

A Kid Hero

**Buffy's POV**

Wow. I cannot believe what I’m seeing here. The Jade Chan, whom I’ve heard of, can not only fight, but also use the twelve talismans on the vampires quite quickly, too (although I’ve noticed she prefers to use only six talismans, but I don’t mind that anyway). If Slaying were a class, she would definitely get an A. I know that for sure. After all, whenever she needs them, she uses the talismans quite well. Maybe she’s been studying which talisman’s perfect for each situation she encounters, especially the vampire ones. Plus, she’s quite quick with the Rabbit talisman, too — more fast than the vampires, even. I cannot help but be proud of her. She is pretty awesome; I can tell.

Suddenly I hear a mewing sound, and I look over at the source. Now she’s changed one of the vampires into a kitten. A small, white, fluffy kitten. I fight to keep from laughing at the looks of confusion on the faces of the other vampires, though. I think it’s pretty funny, while they think it’s confusing. But then again, they’ve never come up against Jade Chan in a fight before, and she’s what I call a “Kid Hero”.

Now I’ve heard of something like that. Here’s what I’ve heard so far, of course:  
_He’ll fight off hordes of monsters with techniques the likes of which master swordsmen would never equal. He’ll wield weapons spoken of only in the oldest of legends. He’ll save the world and everyone in it from destruction five times over._

_And he’ll do all of this while not even being old enough to drive._

Now they’re talking about a guy there, of course. Who says the good guy has to be a guy, anyway? Well, I for one believe that girls can be heroes, too (heroines, actually — which is a pretty neat word, in my view). Change the pronouns, and that paragraph describes Jade perfectly in every way, at least in my opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
